One thing can make a difference
by Skyler Luke
Summary: Hailey makes a big mistake... Oneshot.. Takes place in future..


**This is not just a chat story… No it is a story of a… 41 year old getting his feelings crushed by a 12 year old… OVER CHAT! What the- Anyways, This has the lesson, One thing you say can make a big difference… So read and review.**

**Who is who for the chat part**

**Lovemetodeath: Hailey **

**CreativeOne: Max**

**TheAmazingFlint-Inator: Flint…**

**I3him: Bella**

**ITotallyRule: Rodney**

**GothGirl13: Olivia**

**IamWhatIam: Victoria**

**AgentX: Xylon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovemetodeath has signed on<strong>_

_**CreativeOne has signed on**_

_**TheAmazingFlint-Inator has signed on**_

_**I3him has signed on**_

_**ITotallyRule has signed on**_

_**GothGirl13 has signed on**_

_**IamWhatIam has signed on**_

_**AgentX has signed on**_

_**Lovemetodeath: **_Hi people!

_**CreativeOne**_: Hey!

_**I3him**_: Hi Max

_**TheAmazingFlint-Inator**_: Likey my name?

_**CreativeOne**_: Nice Flint.

_**GothGirl13**_: You guys are weird

_**CreativeOne**_: You're weird Olivia!

_**Lovemetodeath**_: I agree.

_**ITotallyRule**_: Heyo Kidos

_**Lovemetodeath**_: Hello Pervert.

_**ITotallyRule**_: -_- Hey… BRB

_**CreativeOne**_: I wonder what he is doing…

_**Lovemetodeath**_: RODNEY IS THE AWESOMEST MAN EVER! I wish he could rule the world! Oh and I hate Xylon!

RODNEY!

_**ITotallyRule**_: HAHAHAHAHA! I Win!

Lovemetodeath: Oh so you think…

_**ITotallyRule**_: I love Cherry the dog! I wish she was human so I could date her! Then make children with her!

HAILEY BELLA JONAS!

_**Lovemetodeath**_: *Crosses legs* It isn't so funny when it's you huh?

_**ITotallyRule**_: -_- I hate you!

(: I Know…

_**Lovemetodeath**_: I am the most stupidest girl ever and I want to date Rodney even though he is in this 30's!

Xylon is a PxD kid.

I think Cherry is a stupid name for a dog.

I think Max is so stupid that he wouldn't know a brick hit him upside the head!

I think that Flint needs to date Bella then Bella dating Max.

_**ITotallyRule**_: (:

_**Lovemetodeath**_: … I think Rodney is totally stupid and he should go die in a hole…

_**ITotallyRule**_: :'( That makes me sad…

_ITotallyRule has signed off_

_**I3him**_: I can't believe what you did Hailey…

_**Lovemetodeath**_: …

_**AgentX**_: Hailey… I can't believe you did that to Rodney.

_**Lovemetodeath**_: I didn't mean to. He hacked into my account and said all that stuff about you guys… And stuff about me.

_**I3him**_: I gotta go.

_I3him has signed off_

_**AgentX**_: I need to go too.

_AgentX has signed off_

_**IamWhatIam**_**:** My god… Everyone is signing off… She just said that to make it look like Rodney wrote it… He wrote all that stuff about all you guys… She just wanted to get back at him. She didn't mean it.

_**Lovemetodeath**_: No… They deserve to hate me now… Bye

_Lovemetodeath has signed off_

_**CreativeOne**_:… Victoria has a point

_**TheAmazingFlint-Inator**_: Yeah

_GothGirl13 has gone on idle_

_**TheAmazingFlint-Inator**_:… That was weird… She left the house a quarter into this…

_**CreativeOne**_: Whatever… Come on Flint I know what we're doing today!

_**IamWhatIam**_: Can I come help?

_**CreativeOne**_: Sureos!

_CreativeOne has signed off_

_IamWhatIam has signed off_

_TheAmazingFlint-Inator has signed off_

_**In the real world**_

Max and Flint left their houses to meet up with Victoria who was 16. They went to Rodney's place.

_**At Rodney's place **_

*Rodney was under his covers. Bella and Xylon were comforting him. Flint opened the door and walked in while Max said "Flint you can't always walk into places without knocking!". Flint said "Whateve" The boys and Victoria went to Rodney's bedroom, Flint tried not to laugh, He said "I'll be back". He left the room and went to the kitchen and bursted out laughing. He went back in the room. He got an idea himself. He called up someone "Hey! Come by Rodney's! Life of a teenager is on! It only comes on here!".

"Really?".

"Yeah!".

"Cool! I'll be right over!".

Flint smiled evilly and said "Plan is in action". Max asked "You say something Flint?". Flint said "No…". He thought "_I was just on the phone with someone of course I said something!". _He waited for Hailey to arrive. She arrived in like 10 minutes**. She said "I'm here! Let me see it!". Flint said "Oh Hailey… I lied come with me…". He took her to Rodney's room. She saw him, She looked at Flint mentally saying "You made me come here to see the man I made sad? I'm so outta here!". She was about to leave when Flint stopped him and mentally said "Hailey. I heard you. Stay, Apologize to him in person. Maybe he'll feel a lot better.". Hailey mentally said "I hate you… But you are the smart one… Fine". She sat on Rodney's bed. Flint mentioned everyone but her and Rodney to get out. They all left but Flint and Victoria. Everyone was watching though.

Hailey said "Rodney…". Rodney looked at her and asked "What? Are you going to be an esel in front of me this time?" Hailey sighed and said "I'm sorry Rodney. I just didn't like you making fun of my friends on my account…" Rodney sat up revealing that his face was totally red. He said "But you didn't need to say what you said". Hailey said "I'm sorry again Rodney…" Rodney said "Well… Apology accepted". She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her too. Everyone awwed. Hailey said "Oh come in you stalkers!" The kids came in and Rodney said "Group hug!" They all hugged and smiled. They all said "One thing can make a difference". Hailey said "Agreed". Flint said "Hey, Look! Life of a teenager is really on! Come on lets go watch it!" They all went to watch Life of a teenager.

_***Note… Rodney is very very very sensitive and crazy. **_

_**Rodney: -_- *Mumbles* I'm not fucking sensitive! **_

_**** The time it takes to get from our world to the PaF world then the time it takes to get to Rodney's place is like 5 minutes (Just to get to Rodney's) So that's 6 plus she had to unplug her laptop and iPhone. She also had to tell her parents and grandfather.**_

_**Also Life of a teenager is a show I made up about a girl that writes this diary about her life… **_


End file.
